Rocker switches which provide one or more illuminated operating positions are well known. However, the application of illuminated indicating means to this type of switch has been limited to versions which are unsealed to the entrance of dust, moisture, etc. Certain applications require a sealed type of switch, such as in a marine environment, where operating condition illumination would be desirable.